Coming Home
by Billabong369
Summary: My father left my mother Tris and I for the Military 13 years ago. I was only 3. After his second, and last visit, my mom fell pregnant. ANd we had no way to contact him. He didn't come back for 11 more years. My name is Gennavisa. But call me Avis, the fatherless child.


**I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, but I'll figure it out when I get there. Please read! Review! Please! I hope you like my story. It took me 2 whole plane rides to write in my journal...**

* * *

**Avis pov**

I was three years old when he left. Mom told me he was Amazing. You see, my father has been in the Military for the past 11 years. Unfortunately, because of where he has been stationed, I haven't seen him in 9 of those years.

I only have small, threshold memories of him. Most of them consist of just his voice. I remember he always called me Genna. So that name was reserved for him at a young age. My mom will sometimes call me Genna, but only on occasion. It reminds her and I too much of him. So, she along with all my other friends, call me Avis. But when she is really mad, she calls me Gennavisa. My full name. Pronounce it Jen-a-vis-a.

Last time dad visited, he knew he would be in-contact with us for awhile. Let alone, be able to visit. But I was too young to understand what was going on. Mom was crying, and dad was a mess. They hugged for hours, sharing kisses every once in a while. I was just sitting there awkwardly, like the confused little kindergartner I was.

A week later, and just 2 days after dad left, mom got sick. Being a stupid 5 year old, I gathered lots of random things from the fridge, and made 'soup'. As you can only imagine, it turned out horrible, and the kitchen was a mess. But mom ate it anyway. And the weirdest part was, she LIKED it. A lot. Then, she got better. But she was still eating things she normally doesn't like. This went on for about 5 weeks, before she called over her best friend, Christina.

Chris has a son that's about a year and a half older then me. And WE'RE best friends. How ironic right?! His name is Noah, and we are pretty much inseparable. Our favorite person is Uncle Uriah, and we look blindly up to him. Mommy, Auntie Chris, Uncle Will, and Aunt Marlene say is a bad thing. Well we think they're just pansycakes. Mom calls us the 'Jr. Devil Duo', because her and Uri are the originals. We are always causing trouble. But I mean, what kid isn't? And today, we were eavesdropping. Pressing our ears to moms bedroom door, I hear crying.

"Chris..." Mom starts. "I'm late."

Chrissy gasps, "you don't think-"

"I'm sure of it." Mom cuts her off. "I was getting morning sickness up until last week, and Genna (Oh boy, this must be serious... *Noah nudges me at the use of my name, I make a face, my nose scrunching.*) made me this soup. It looked so gross, but smelled and tasted amazing to me. And she was so surprised."

"Ewww! You ate random fridge food soup?! Noah makes that crap all the time! Says he got the recipe from Avis. Now we know!"

Mom lets out a light laugh. "Chris, I can't contact him. He doesn't know."

Noah and I stop listening after that. We head back into my room, and had our own conversation about what we think is wrong with mommy. 20 minutes later, they come into my room and tell us to put on warm clothes, because we are going to the store. We trot out of my room, and jump down the stairs, seeing how many we can skip at once. But of course, he's bigger, so he wins. But I am just as tall as he is. So I can't call unfair. Mom says I get my hight from dad. I wish he was here.

A few hours later, I found out some shocking news. Mom was pregnant. I was going to be and older sister, and I was overwhelmed with excitement!

8 months later, I was 6 years old, and starting 1st grade in a few months. Noah and I were baking up a mess when Aunt Chris turns off the oven, and practically throws us in the car. My mom had gone into labor at work, and the ambulance was taking her to the hospital. Noah and I bounced on the seat with excitement. It's a bummer we couldn't contact daddy so he could be here too.

At first only Aunt Chris could go in the room. But after a few hours, Noah and I got really bored. So we barged in like me owned the place. And because of our countless visits to the emergence room for breaks, fractures, bruises, and such, we practically did. All of the doctors and surgeons knew our names.

Turns out, mom had twins. One boy, and one girl. The girl being 10 minutes younger, and completely unexpected. But thankfully, fully healthy. Mom told me she named the boy Grayson Max Eaton, and that I could name the girl. Noah and I had a quick conference, before I announced my choice. Tristan Grace Eaton. We were now one big, happy, family. With the fatal flaw of a missing father.

**One Morning 8 Years Later**

**Tris's Pov**

"Mom where's my laptop?" Avis shouts from her room.

"Charging!" I yell up to her.

"Thank you!" She sings

Four feet stomp down the stairway.

"Breakfast!" Tristan shouts, jumping on the chair. She wears hot pink PJ's with unicorns on them that Chris bought her for her 8th birthday, last month. Grayson following close behind with navy blue PJ's that have Sports equipment on them.

"Pancakes!" I shout. I hear a squeal from Avis before a load series of thumps follows her down the stairs. I laugh lightly. She's been playing that game with Noah for her whole life. But when he's not around, it's just the child in her. Which always come out for pancakes.

"Blueberries?"

"Mmhm..." I reply.

Three little yes's follow. I smile and pass them each a plate.

Tristan takes one of Avis's pancakes, and Avis abruptly stops eating.

"Did you just take my breakfast pansycake?!"

"What you gonna do about it cheese-it?"** ( A/N Inside joke between my friend Kendall and I. Her little brother tries to use the word 'Cheese-it' as an insult!)** Tristan replies sassily, before quickly shoving the pancake in her mouth.

"I swear! I'm gonna finish you like a cheese cake!" Avis shouts, roughly grabbing Tristan's pancake stuffed checks, making chewed pancake fall out of her mouth and to the floor. Jumping back in disgust, Avis grumbles, and returns to her seat to finish breakfast.

"First day of high school Avis, you excited?" I ask her.

"Yes!" I hear between mouthfuls.

"And how about you two? 3rd grade!"

I don't get a vocal response, but two little hands shoot up to meet with a loud slap.

Life continues as expected until about 2 years later.

**Early Morning 2 Years Later-ish**

**Avis's Pov**

Best. News. Ever.

Dads coming home! His troop has all been drafted back to the states, because their tour has ended permanently. In the letter, Our family was informed, he would be home is about a month. I can hardly wait. Mom hands me breakfast on my way out the door. I can drive, but prefer Noah to drive me. I climb into the front seat of his car, and tell him the news. He smiles and hugs me.

"Congrats!"

We drive the rest of the way to school, with laughter filling the car. First day of junior year, here I come. Stepping out of the jeep, I get lots of stares. Some out of jealousy, other out of want. But I hardly notice as I run up to my group of friends. Sneaking up behind my friend Natalie, I jump on her back. She screams and collapses to the pavement. Ending in us both rolling around in laughter. Noah trails behind me, and I catch him glaring at the boys. Rolling my eyes, we make our way to first period. Noah and Josh chatting behind Natalie and I whom are both gossiping about this years hot boys.

Math drags on forever. Thankfully I have both Josh and Natalie in this class. Josh is Uri's and Mar's son, and Natalie is Zeke's and Shauna's daughter. They might be dating, but I wedge my self between them, careful to not become a third wheel. Finally math is over, and I run to my next class. Science. My favorite class, with my least favorite teacher.

School fly's by quick, and I am soon back in Noah's car. We reach my house, and he parks the car in the driveway. leaning back in his chair, he sighs loudly.

"We forgot to pick up Tristan and Grayson." I tell him.

"Oh s**t!" He curses. I laugh.

Backing up the car, we begin the short drive to Little Ellington's Elementary.

We arrive, and the twins jump into the car.

"How was the first day of 5th grade?"

"Awesome!" Grayson shouts.

"Awful." Tristan grumbles.

"What?" Noah gasps. "What do you mean awful?"

"I don't have one class with my friends." She cries.

"Then you'll make new ones!" I tell her confidently.

She smiles and asks me quietly. "Is dad really coming home soon?"

I turn the radio down and look at her. "Yes. And you will both meet him, and love him. And as you know, he doesn't know about you, but he will love you both so much! I promise."

"Pinky promise?" They ask in unison, holding out their pinkies in front of me.

"Pinky promise." I confirm, holding their pinkies tight in mine.

We pull up the drive way again, this time exiting Noah's Jeep.

Mom's still at work, so she trust Noah and I to watch the kids. Which is not the brightest idea, but works out cause we just end up studying together. We get into our circle in the living room, and take out the homework.

"Be right back guys, going to the bathroom." I announce.

"TMI!" They reply.

On the way to the bathroom, I stop to look at an old picture. Me, Mom, Noah, Tristan, and Grayson all stand together at the new ice cream place. Grayson's arm is in a cast from skate boarding, and I'm in a wheel chair from breaking my hip while slipping on the rocks at the lake house. Noah leans over me, and smile at the camera. We looked like a couple with him pushing me around in that thing all the time. "Wow." I think to myself. "Our family is always getting hurt!"

Next to that is a photo of me in the lake with Noah. He was holding me up by my waist, and I had my head thrown back in laughter, as he looks at me smiling widely. He almost kissed me that day. I wish he had. I like him a lot, but only Natalie knows that. I turn back to the family photo, and see how much we have all grown. Noah with his shortish dark brown hair, and electric green eyes. Freckles splatter across his nose and upper cheeks. My favorite collection of features. Then me, with my tower hight of 6'1, just shorter then Noah, who's at 6'3 1/2. And I'm taller than mom, who's 5'5. My dark brown hair cascades down my back and shoulders. And my dull gray-blue eyes. Grayson with his blond hair in a spike, and deep blue eyes. He's just almost as tall as mom now at 5'4. He'll end up almost as tall as me, if not taller. While Tristan on the other hand, will be mom's hight. She's short, but has the same blond hair and deep blue eyes as Grayson. Her hair is just about as long as mine. I smile and walk into the bathroom.

An hour studying, 3 subjects, and to bags of chips later. We still have an hour and a half before mom gets home. I'm showing Grayson how to do an equation, when the door bell rings. I furrow my eyebrows and glance at Noah. He's just as confused as I am. We didn't invite anyone over.

The twins jump up at the same time and yell. "I'll get it Avis!"

I laugh as they push each other to try and get the door first. I hear the door open, and the giggling stops.

"Stranger danger!" Tristan screeches and slams the door, on the persons face no doubt.

I stand up and walk to the door. The bell rings again. The twins next to me, I open the door. A man stands there in an army uniform looking slightly confused.

He looks up at me, and his breath catches. "G-genna?" The man questions. His voice cracking.

For a moment I just stand there, then Noah comes up behind me, and puts his hand on the small of my back. Reality hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Daddy." I whisper breathlessly, my eyes welling up with tears. His eyes dart around, voice stuck on short stutters of air escaping his mouth. I tackle him in a hug, tears pouring out of my eyes like a storm, a raging river of emotion. Tears stream line his face as he hugs me back, hold on for dear life. We both collapse to our knees on the floor.

"I missed you so much baby girl." He whispers in my ear.

I let out a light laugh and manage to respond. "I missed you too."

We let go, and gather ourselves off the floor.

"Who's this?" He asks me looking at two shocked 10 year olds, and one older looking boy who is smiling.

"Don't you remember me Mr. Eaton?" Noah asks. "I'm Noah, Will and Christina's son. Avis's best friends for life that she's stuck with." Slightly smirking, he look over at me for approval of his introduction.

I laugh, and he pulls me into a hug. My tears still coming down strong, he wraps his muscular arms around me. I grab on to him for dear life. I need to hold on to this moment. Cause this moment will be worth remembering. Dad's eyes flash with anger when Noah hugs me. But it happens so fast, I'm not sure it even happened.

"Will you guys just get together all ready?" Tristan says.

"No!" Grayson barks, glaring at her. Noah and I blush, and let go of the embrace.

"I do remember you." Dad says, "but only faintly. Although, I don't know these two." He points to Grayson and Tristan.

"Oh, um this is Grayson Max Eaton, and Tristan Grace Eaton." I recite.

He gawks. "M-mine?" He stutters.

"Yes. Apparently, before you left last time. 11 years ago. You popped a few waffles in the oven." I giggle a little.

"So you're our dad?" Grayson asks.

"I-I guess s-so."

Tristan laughs then speaks up. "Daddy!" She sticks her arms out.

Breaking into a wide smile, he picks her up, and hugs her tight.

"I love you." He speaks.

"I love you too daddy. I've been waiting to meet you for ten years."

Tears spilling again from his tired eyes. "I'm so sorry, but I'm hear now, and I'm not leaving again." He sets her down, and she's all smiles.

Grayson on the other hand, has tears pouring down his face, red splotches dot his face. Falling over the almost unnoticeable freckles that he and his sisters share. Dad gathers him in a hug, and Grayson wails.

"I love you so much buddy." He whispers. Grayson wails louder. Smiling, dad hugs him tighter.

I don't hear the car pull up, over Grayson's wails, but I do hear mom close her car door.

"Grayson whats wro-..." She starts out yelling, but cuts herself off with a gasp as she reaches the door way. Dad sets Grayson down, and turns.

"Surprise." He whispers, and she crashes her lips against his. They are both crying hard.

"I love you so so so much." He mumbles against her lips, and she laughs.

"I love you too Tobias, so much!"

Noah pulls me back into him, and I relax. He puts his nose on my forehead and closes his eyes, as I close mine.

"Gennavisa. Mason. Eaton."

"Yes?" I'm breathless.

"Will you go out with me?" He whispers against my forehead, sliding his nose down my face, till it's resting on mine, and our foreheads are resting on each others.

"Yes." I answer. And he connects our lips. And I don't hesitate to kiss back the boys I've had a crush on since I was a little girl.

* * *

**YAY! That took a LOOOONNNNGGGG time to copy from my journal. SO I forgot to do a disclaimer at the top so here it is.**

**_I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR FAT AMY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE AND TRISTAN AND GRAYSON AND NOAH AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS CHILDREN! YOU GET THE POINT!_**

**So I'm still deciding on what kind of story this is gonna be, but I'm pretty sure, that is going to be a multi chapter... FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Emma**


End file.
